ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sixth-Century Comics
Sixth-Century Comics is an American superhero comic book publisher attempting to go up against the likes of Marvel and DC. Like the previously mentioned companies, Sixth-Century's comics are all set in the same universe. Comics Ongoing *Mr. Never Die *The Earthling *Det. Arcane *Shadow * Limited * Characters Main *'Officer Thomas Knight/Mr. Never Die' - a police officer who decides to become a vigilante to take on both the criminals of Midnight City and his own corrupt police agency. He does his best to make people think he's a paranormal entity and that he cannot die. *'Patricia Schmidt/Earthling '- a German-American astronaut who ended up getting lost in space, becoming an intergalactic warrior and space pirate who fights for struggling alien races. She has accepted space as her home and rarely visits Earth anymore. *'Detective Anthony Arcane' - a detective who lives in a small agency building that is constantly changing where it's located. He only accepts cases related to the occult and, ironically, refuses to use any magical powers/items due to seeing them as dangerous. *'Edgar Shelley/Shadow' - TBD * Supporting *'Detective Markus Lyman' - the main detective on the Mr. Never Die case and a friend of Thomas'. Due to the two's friendship and Markus' obsession with capturing Mr. Never Die, Thomas tries his best to simply avoid Markus instead of fighting him. *'Linda Freeman' - a reporter who, like Markus, has an obsession with Mr. Never Die. However, due to a romantic attraction between the two, she is torn between doing her job and acting on her feelings. Thomas considers her the last good reporter in the city. *'Niles Rockman '- a homeless man and one of the very few people that are aware Thomas and Mr. Never Die are the same person. He serves as an informant for Thomas, telling him of rumors and suspicious things that he's seen around the city. * *'Sandy' - the artificial intelligence of Patricia's ship. She is incredibly snarky and sarcastic which causes Patricia to have many conflicted feelings about her, though Patricia isn't afraid to snap back when she feels like it. *'Nomar-Ran '- a member of an intergalactic police force who has trouble when it comes to emotions and hails from a race of aquatic-based aliens. Due to this, he always has to wear a specialized suit that allows him to live outside of water. *'Mission Lady' - the owner of a small base on top of a meteor who gives out missions to people looking for them, including police and space pirates. No one is sure what her name is and she has never given one. * *'Mandy Thomas' - Anthony Arcane's secretary who takes calls for him and informs him of potential clients. She is a borderline emotionless witch with the ability to perform magic by cutting her hair. The stronger the spell, the more hair she cuts. *'Detective Kaitlyn Williams' - Anthony's self-proclaimed partner. She is incredibly chipper and refers to herself as Anthony's biggest fan. Anthony considers her his best friend and, due to this, he is incredibly protective of her and doesn't let her come on many missions. *'Nomadic Mage' - a former enemy of Anthony's from his early years. She rarely speaks, is thousands of years old, and can perform incredible magic. She is currently in a life-debt to Anthony due to him saving her life after their first fight. * Antagonists *'The Skull' - a crime lord who wears a skull mask. He has no fingerprints and his mask seems to be sealed to his face. Due to this, no one knows who he is, not even his closest allies. Even his motto is "nobody but nobody gets to see The Skull". *'Stephen Walker/Cicada '- a former police officer who, after an unfortunate accident, was driven insane. Blaming everyone for not saving him, he declared war on the world and began using sonic-based weapons against his enemies. *'Emily Reese/Big Show' - a criminal entertainer who runs a terrifying website full of nothing but criminals. Despite their chipper attitude, their website is full of nothing but thefts, beatings, and even murders. * *'Lord Andron' - TBD *'Spartan' - TBD *'Ann-Lee' - TBD * *'Doctor Mortimer Becker' - TBD *'Commander Lina Snow' - TBD *'The Horned King' - TBD * Trivia * Category:Comics